Absurd Surprise
by Kays100
Summary: Author : Kays Pairing : Krisho Character : Kim Junmyeon/ Suho, Wu Yifan/ Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Mama Suho dan Manager EXO Yap pasti sudah taukan kalau kejutan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk Suho berakhir dengan konyol - -v ntah kenapa aku ingin membuat Fanfic yang membuat kejutan itu terlihat lebih absurd lagi..


**ABSURD SURPRISE**

Sore hari pada tanggal 21 Mei 2016…

Ting tong~!

Bel rumah milik keluarga Kim berbunyi, tak lama kemudian muncul namja dengan perawakan mungil dan wajah yang sangat manis muncul dari balik pintu membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu. Mata sang namja mungil itu terbelalak ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Kris?" kata namja mungil itu terkejut

"Hi..Myeonnie… apa kabar?" balas namja dengan perawakan tinggi besar dari balik pintu

"Ba… baik…" tidak tahu mengapa air mata JunMyeon atau akrab disapa Suho perlahan mengalir membasahi pipi. Baru tadi beberapa jam yang lalu dia mendapatkan telephone internasional yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan berasal dari Kris, tapi sekarang pemuda itu telah ada di depan matanya.

"Myeonnie.. siapa tamunya? Kenapa nggak segera disuruh masuk?" kata nyonya pemilik rumah pada anaknya itu membuat lamunan Suho terhenti

"Ah iya ma…"

Suho pun mempersilahkan Kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah. Setelah Kris beramah tamah dengan keluarganya, Suho pun menarik Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Nak… jangan mesum di kamar loh…" teriak nyonya Kim dari luar kamar

"Apaan sie ma… anakmu yang bernama Kim JunMyeon ini masih normal kok" balas Suho pada ibunya yang membuat Kris menahan tawa.

"Yi fan.. jaga anak tante ya… jangan dia apa – apain.." goda nyonya Kim yang sekarang membuka kamar anaknya

"Tenang saja tante… Yi fan bakal jaga anak tante.." jawab Kris dengan senyum mantap

"Oemma apaan sie.. oh iya oemma… kalau ada telephone dari member EXO yang lain jangan bilang kalau Yi fan ada di sini" kata Suho dengan wajah yang mendadak serius

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Kim karena aneh kenapa anaknya menyembunyikan Kris dari member EXO yang lainnya yang pasti juga merindukan mantan leader EXO-M itu

"Ayolah… ma.." rengek Suho

"Oke Oemma janji.." kata nyonya Kim sembari menutup pintu kamar anaknya

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan aku dari anak – anak EXO? Aku kan appa mereka? Apalagi kalian bulan depan akan comeback aku ingin memberi kalian dukungan" Tanya Kris yang duduk di kasur Suho bingung

"Maafkan aku Kris… tapi aku menyembunyikanmu karena aku nggak mau ada masalah atau tanggapan miring lagi yang muncul jika tau kau bersamaku.. dan lagi belum semua member bisa memaafkan kepergianmu" jawab Suho sambil mendekati Kris dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Termasuk dirimu kan? " Kris menarik lengan Suho yang terkejut dengan ucapannya dan kemudian membenamkannya dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan…aku yang belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergianmu" ucap Suho lirih dekapan Kris.

Sebuah ciuman lembut tiba – tiba mendarat bibir namja mungil itu. Sembari Kris menghapus air mata yang mengalir lembut di pipi Suho dengan tangan lebarnya.

"Nggak apa – apa kok…wajar kalau kau marah atas kepergianku... aku paham bagaimana beratnya hidupmu sekarang yang harus menghadapi masalah – masalah yang ada grup sebagai leader tunggal…"

"Bukan itu alasan utamanya…" Suho meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kris

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu bukan masalah kau membuatku menjadi leader tunggal… tapi kau meninggalkanku di saat aku benar – benar mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu… bodoh…"kata Kris sambil mengacak – acak rambut Suho.

Suho memeluk Kris dengan sangat erat sehingga namja tinggi itu kehabisan nafas. Walaupun Suho memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dari Kris tapi Suho memiliki kekuatan extra dibandingkan Kris. Dan saat memeluk Kris Suho melihat sebuah kantong berisi kotak besar yang dari tadi dibawa oleh Kris.

"Kris… itu…apa?" Tanya Suho sembari menunjuk barang yang sejak tadi dibawa oleh Kris.

"Liat saja sendiri" kata Kris sembari memberikan kotak itu kepada Suho

"Wa~ Figure Limited Edition Rei Ayanami-nya Evangelion … / " teriak Suho sambil lompat – lompat diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mengangkat mainannya seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan kesukaannya. Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat namja tercintanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil

"Kris… makasih ya…" kata Suho sambil mencium pipi Kris sekilas. Dan kembali memandangi mainan barunya

"Sudah.. sudah.. jangan lompat – lompat gitu donk… " Kata Kris sambil menarik tangan Suho hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Suho kemudian duduk dipangkuan Kris

"Aku ingin selama seperti ini,Kris" ucap Suho pelan sambil terus mengotak – atik mainan barunya

Kris pun mengambil mainan itu dari genggaman Suho dan menaruhnya di meja belajar Suho hingga membuat Suho menjadi menoleh ke arahnya

"Aku juga ingin selamanya seperti ini" Kris memcium Suho pelan tapi mata Suho masih konsentrasi dengan mainan barunya namun tak bisa meraihnya karena Kris menahan kedua tangan mungilnya

Aksi Suho yang ingin mengambil mainannya dan Kris yang menahan tangan mungil Suho terus berlanjut hingga suara panggilan dari telephone rumah Suho pun berdering. Suho pun dengan bergegas berdiri dan menguping pembicaraan ibunya dan sang penelephone dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Sedangkan di luar kamar Suho…

"Yeoboseyo…" sapa nyonya Kim pada sang penelephone

"Hallo tante… ini Oh Sehun.." sang penelephone pun memperkenalkan diri

"Ada apa nak Sehun? Tumben telephone rumah kok nggak langsung ke Hpnya Junmyeon?" Tanya nyonya Kim

"Tidak tante… Sehun sama Chanyeol – hyung berniat mau memberi kejutan untuk Junmyeon – hyung, tante… oh ya tante… apa nanti malam Junmyeon – hyung ada rencana keluar rumah?" Tanya Sehun

"Hm… sepertinya nggak, memangnya ada apa nak Sehun?"

"Anu tante… bolehkah nanti tengah malam Sehun dan Chanyeol – hyung main ke sana untuk memberi kejutan pada Junmyeon – hyung?"

"Boleh – boleh saja"

"Terima kasih tante…"

Telephone pun ditutup…

Kembali ke Kamar Suho…

Tak lama setelah menguping pembicaraan ibunya lewat mendadak ponsel Suho berdering. Tertulis nama "Uri – Sehun" pada panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Suho pada sang penelephone sembari menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya memberi isyarat Kris untuk tidak berbicara

"Ah… Hyung… Hyung nanti malam ada acara keluar rumah kah?" Tanya sang penelephone to the point

"Inginnya sie keluar jalan – jalan… tapi kalau kamu mau ke sini sie aku nggak akan keluar… memangnya kenapa" Tanya Suho polos

"Oh nggak… nggak papa kok Hyung… bye…" seperti pikirannya dibaca Sehun segera menutup telephonenya

Setelah menutup telephonenya Suho kembali duduk di pangkuan Kris. Bercengkrama dengan mesra hingga malam tiba. Rasanya mereka ingin seperti ini terus tanpa harus terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu tanpa ada kesibukan mereka masing – masing yang harus memisahkan mereka.

Jam 23.30…

Suho mendadak melihat mobil yang tidak asing baginya terparkir di depan rumahnya. Yap.. itu adalah Van milik EXO. HPnya pun berdering, ada notifikasi V-apps yang masuk. Curiga bahwa Sehun akan benar – benar datang Suho pun menelephone manager mereka.

"Hyung… Sehun dan Chanyeol dimana? Dan siapa yang akan siaran V-apps sekarang?" Tanya Suho tergesa – gesa tanpa acara 'Yeoboseyo' segala

"A… aku tidak tau yang siaran V-apps siapa… tapi Sehun dan Chanyeol sepertinya mereka ada acara di radio deh" jawab manager seasalnya karena kawatir rencana surprise Chanyeol dan Sehun akan ketahuan oleh dalam Van, wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah syok karenanya.

Tak percaya dengan ucapan managernya Suho pun panic dan bingung bagaimana menyembunyikan Kris dari Chanyeol dan Sehun yang pasti bakal siaran V-apps. Sebenarnya tak masalah mempertemukan Kris dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol seandainya dua mahluk itu tidak siaran V-apps. Satu – satunya cara untuk menyembunyikan Kris adalah dengan 'mengusir' Kris.

"Kris… maafkan aku… tapi nanti kalau 'kejutan' mereka sudah selesai aku akan segera menemuimu… kirim pesan saja kita akan bertemu dimana.." kata Suho sambil meletakkan tangan Kris yang lebar di pipinya kemudian menciumnya lembut.

" Iya ... sampai jumpa… Happy B-day… My JunMyeonnie… My Guardian angel…" balas Kris sambil mencium kening Suho dan meninggalkannya

"Loh.. kok Yifan sudah pulang malam – malam begini? Memangnya ada penerbangan ke China jam segini? Kalian tidak bertengkar lagikan?" Tanya nyonya Kim pada anaknya yang sibuk mondar – mandir dari kamar ke pintu depan lanjut ke dapur yang kali ini disusul oleh ibunya.

"Nggak kok… lagian Yifan nggak balik ke China hari ini…"

" Eh iya… nanti ada tamu special… kamu masuk ke kamar aja dulu…" bujuk Nyonya Kim pada anaknya yang akan berulang tahun beberapa menit lagi. Suho pun mengikuti perintah ibunya dan masuk ke kamarnya kembali

Chanyeol dan Sehun side…

Setelah hati Chanyeol dan Sehun digemparkan oleh telephone yang membuat mereka mengira Suho tahu rencana kejutan mereka kini mereka pun mempersiapkan diri untuk memberi kejutan pada Suho. Mereka pun memasang lilin dan menyalakan api pada kue tart ulang tahun yang mereka beli khusus untuk Suho. Mereka pun langsung tancap gas menuju ke kamar Suho. Tapi saat melewati depan rumah Suho mereka seperti melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Hei… Sehunnie… bukankah yang lewat barusan itu Kris – hyung?" kata Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan orang yang baru saja lewat.

"Ah… Hyung… jangan ngacok deh… Krith – hyung kan lagi thooting film Hollywood… patthi dia lagi di Amerika… lagian kenapa gak thekalian aja bilang Luhan – hyung yang thedang ada di Korea… Hyung ini thukaannya bikin orang baper aja ih…" oceh Sehun yang sedang konsentrasi membawa kue tart special untuk Suho.

Tak butuh lama dua namja tinggi nan berisik itu sampai ke kamar Suho. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengaktifkan V-apps di HPnya seraya menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dalam bahasa Korea dan membuka pintu kamar Suho.

"saeng-il chughahamnida... saeng-il chughahamnida…saranghaneun Suho – hyung ui...  
saeng-il chughahamnida…" Chanyeol dan Sehun menyanyikannya dengan serempak.

Ibu Suho yang sudah menemui tamu special yang dimaksud olehnya pun langsung undur diri dari kamar anaknya. Sedangkan Suho yang mendapat kejutan dari Chanyeol dan Sehun malah memasang tampang flat seakan – akan tidak ada yang mengejutkannya sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun kesal.

"Ah Hyung… kamu pasti sudah tau sudah tau rencana kami ya… siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Sehun kesal

"Ha? Tidak kok…aku tidak tahu… kalau tahu aku akan ganti baju yang lebih bagus" jawab Suho dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Cih… bohong… harusnya orang yang mendapat kejutan itu akan terkejut atau menangis… bukan masang tampang tanpa dosa sepertimu,Hyung…"

"Oh iya… kalian tidak mengaktifkannya sebelum sampai depan pintu kan?" Tanya Suho kawatir Sehun dan Chanyeol merekam hal yang dia sembunyikan

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak.. tidak apa – apa"

"Sudah… cepat tiup lilinnya…. Dan buat lah satu permintaan… dan jangan lupa masukkan aku dalam permintaanmu" perintah Chanyeol pada leadernya yang polos itu. Suho pun meniup lilin di kue tartnya sembari membuat permohonan. Dan kemudian Sehun meletakkan kue tersebut di meja belajar Suho.

"Ah… jadi karena itu kamu menelephone ke rumah? Hah… pantas saja ibuku membohongiku…" kali ini Suho bertanya pada Sehun

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Katanya akan ada tamu special untukku… makanya menyuruhku segera masuk kamar… eh ternyata cuma…" jawab Suho dengan tampang sinis.

"Tuh kan… ketahuan… siapa yang memberitahunya…" pekik Sehun kesal

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu… tadi saat aku mendapat notifikasi V-apps… aku langsung tanya pada manager… tapi kata manager kalian siaran radio… kupikir Chanyeol akan bilang sok – sok dekat denganku di sana… lagian gak lucu kalau nonton video kalian saat kalian siaran langsung menuju rumahkukan?" jawab Suho yang menutup – nutupi kenyataan kalau dia memang sudah tau rencana Chanyeol dan Sehun

"Cih.. memang kita tidak dekat.."

"Ah… aku dapat pesan… internasional… oke… deh… kalau kalian nggak puas… coba kalian ulangi kejutan kalian…" tawar Suho daripada perdebatan yang kagak jelas itu terus berlanjut

Walhasil Chanyeol dan Sehun pun mengulangi kejutan gagal mereka yang disambut Suho dengan acting 'aw… kuterkejut'nya yang nggak banget sampai dalam hati rasanya Chanyeol ingin menendang tampang leadernya itu. Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun puas dengan kejutannya, perdebatanpun dilanjutkan dengan membahas warna rambut Chanyeol dan Suho yang berubah warna. Seperti yang telah fans ketahui jika para member EXO rambutnya sudah berubah warna itu artinya mereka akan comeback dengan lagu baru mereka. Dan setelah mereka memperdepatkan warna rambut,comeback mereka bulan ini serta diakhir dengan pesan untuk para fans, tampang tanpa dosa Suho berubah menjadi murka setelah Chanyeol mematikan applikasi V-appsnya. Dengan segera Suho menuju dapur dan mengambil pisau…

"Hyung… kalau marah pada kami jangan bunuh kami donk…" kata Chanyeol ketakutan

"Iya… kalau Hyung tidak thuka thama kejutan kita bilang donk… jangan thakiti kami…" lanjut Sehun

"YANG MAU SAKITI DAN MAU BUNUH KALIAN TU SIAPA? INI PISAU BUAT NGIRIS ROTI BEGOK!" bentak Suho yang dibalas dengan hela nafas panjang dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Suho dengan segera mengiris – iris kue pemberian dongsaengnya itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan mengembalinya pada kardus tempat asalnya. Dan dengan segera Suho mengambil jaketnya dan membawa kardus berisi roti itu keluar. Langkah terburu – buru Suho inipun diikuti oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada leadernya yang satu ini.

"Ma… JunMyeon mau nyusulin YiFan bentar…" izin Suho pada ibunya.

"Ha? Malam.. malam gini?" tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan ibunya Suho disusul dua dongsaengnya itu pun bergegas menuju taman dekat rumah Suho yang merupakan tempatnya janjian dengan Kris.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Suho dan dua dongsaeng pengutit itu sampai di taman yang dimaksudkan. Seseorang namja dengan postur tinggi besar dengan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan masker di wajahnya sudah menunggu namja mungil yang kini sedang mengatur nafas di bawah lampu taman.

"Kris… maaf membuatmu menunggu lama… makanlah…" kata Suho yang membungkuk untuk mengatur nafas sembari memberikan kantong kertas berisi kue yang tadi ia iris – iris menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Ah iya terima kasih… aku juga siapkan kejutan untukmu…" kata Kris sembari menunjukkan beberapa kembang api yang dibelinya sembari melepas maskernya.

Sedangkan dibalik semak – semak, ada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang mengintip aktifitas mereka..

"Hah? Krith… Krith – hyung? Mana mungkin naga methum yang thekarang jadi actor Hollywood itu thekarang ada di Korea?" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol

"Tapi sepertinya saat kita akan masuk kerumah Suho – hyung tadi aku juga melihatnya…" balas Chanyeol sambil mengingat – ingat .

"APA! ITU BENERAN KRIS – HYUNG~!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol dan Sehun teriak berbarengan yang sontak membuat leader dan mantan leader EXO - M yang hampir saja berciuman itu kaget dan membatalkan niat mereka.

Kembali ke Kris dan Suho yang berada di salah satu lampu taman…

"Kris… maaf membuatmu menunggu di malam dingin begini" kata Suho sambil berjinjit agar bibir bisa menyentuh bibir Kris.

Belum sampai bibir Suho menyentuh bibir Kris, teriakan Chanyeol dan Sehun mengagetkannya hingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium bibir Kris. Dalam hati ingin rasanya Suho membunuh dua dongsaengnya Kris malah memanggil dua pengutit berisik itu sehingga membuat Suho makin kesal.

"Sehunnie… Chanyeol.. kenapa kalian sembunyi saja di sana… apa kalian tidak merindukanku…" kata Kris memandang semak – semak tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol bersembunyi.

"Kris… kenapa kau malah memanggil dua pengganggu itu sie…" gerutu Suho sambil memukul – mukul lengan Kris

"Suho… kamu jangan curang gitu donk… mereka pasti juga merindukanku…" ucap Kris yang disambut dengan pout di bibir Suho.

"Iya... tuh… Thuho – hyung memang thurang…" Sehun pun muncul dari semak – semak yang kemudian disusul oleh Chanyeol

"Cih… pantesan kejutan kami hanya ditanggapi dengan poker face… ternyata ini alasannya… dasar licik… dan haish… kenapa kita memiliki leader sepertimu…" lanjut Chanyeol kesal pada Suho sambil memperhatikan leadernya dan mantan leader EXO – M yang di depannya itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Sudah.. sudah.. ayo kita habiskan kembang api dan kue ini bersama – sama sebelum aku kembali ke Amerika…" kata Kris sambil mengangkat dua kantong kertas yang dibawanya.

Mereka berempatpun akhirnya menghabiskan malam bersama – sama. Chanyeol dan Sehun lupa kalau manager mereka bingung mencari keberadaan mereka yang lama sekali tidak kembali – kembali. Hanya untuk hari ini mereka bisa bermain – main dengan Kris – hyung mereka karena besuk pagi Kris harus kembali ke Amerika untuk shooting film Hollywood yang dibintanginya.

"Kris… terima kasih untuk hari ini…." Bisik Suho sambil memeluk tubuh Kris yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Ya… aku selalu datang di setiap ulang tahunmu… selalu… selalu dan selalu…. My baby, Myeonnie…" kata Kris sambil mencium punggung tangan kanan Suho yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"CIE… CIE…" Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan kompak menyoraki Suho dan Kris yang otomatis membuat Suho malu

Aksi kejar – kejaran 1 VS 2 antara leader melawan dua dongsaengnya pun dimulai kembali. Melihat kekonyolan namja yang dicintainya yang main kejar – kejaran dengan dua mantan rekan kerjanya sewaktu masih di EXO, membuat Kris tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sementara itu, di Van milik EXO, manager bingung di mana keberadaan Chanyeol dan Sehun karena tidak kembali ke Van setelah berjam – jam, dan setelah ditanyakan pada orang tua Suho ternyata Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak ada di tempat dan malah mengatakan Suho juga sedang keluar rumah.

*** END***


End file.
